Yūshō Sakaki
, lit. Senior Sakaki or Upperclassman Sakaki) by Shūzō Hīragi |mechanism = Pendulum Monster |gender = Male |relatives = Yūya Sakaki (son) Yōko Sakaki (wife) |occupation =Professional Entertainment Duelist Founder of You Show Duel School branches Teacher of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch (former) |affiliation = You Show Duel School (Former) You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension) |romaji = Sakaki Yūshō |anime debut = Episode 1 |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 14: "The Land of Beginning" |jpname = |Japanese = |status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Horoki Tōchi|eyecolor = Golden |haircolor = Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |d-disklight = Yellow|win = 1|lose = 1|base = 榊 遊勝|furigana = さかき ゆうしょう|frname = Yusho Sakaki|duelclass = Professional Duelist|ace = Sky Magician|enname = Yusho Sakaki|school = You Show Duel School (Fusion Dimension) Heartland Duel School (former) You Show Duel School (former)|partner(s) = Asuka Tenjōin}} Yūshō Sakaki ( Sakaki Yūshō, but written Yusyo Sakaki in English for the Japanese anime) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the father of Yūya Sakaki. Three years ago (since the current time of the ARC-V story), Yūshō disappeared and was supposed to be Dueling with Strong Ishijima. Appearance Yūshō wears a mostly red performer's outfit. He has black hair and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yūshō is fair skinned and has golden eyes. Etymology His name may come from (Yūshō), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. History Past Meeting Yōko In their youth, Yūshō rescued Yōko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yōko was grateful for what Yūshō did and developed feelings for him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son, Yūya Sakaki.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Meeting Leo One day Yūshō met Leo Akaba and saw the Solid Vision give "Thunder Kids" mass. He was impressed by it and the two joined forces and developed the Solid Vision.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" When a young Yūya was upset, Yūshō approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yūya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yūya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Discovery of Solid Vision and Action Duel Yūshō got acquainted with Reiji Akaba's father, Reo Akaba. Together with him, both researched and eventually discovered Solid Vision technology and Action Duel. Plan with Reiji One night, Reiji revealed his father's plan to conquer all four dimensions and enlisted Yūshō's help to stop his father by becoming the leader of Lancers once they formed the special group. Sensing Reiji's determination, Yūshō agreed to it. On the day he was supposed to Duel Strong Ishijima in the finals of an Action Duel tournament, Yūshō decided to force his way to Academia using LC's incomplete Interdimensional travel device, hoping he was able to dissuade Reo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" His disappearance consequently led people to think he didn't come because he was afraid and since then was viewed as cowards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Teaching at Heartland Duel School However, instead of being sent to Academia of the Fusion Dimension, he instead got transported to the Xyz Dimension. During his two years of disappearance in Standard, Yūshō became a teacher for Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch where Kaito Tenjō, Allen Kozuki, and Sayaka Sasayama were studying. He also often performed his Entertainment Duel at the street of Heartland. On one of such occasions, Yūshō's Dueling gained admiration from Dennis Macfield, an Academia Duelist who was on espionage mission in Heartland. The admiration inspired Dennis to become Entertainment Duelist, and Yūshō then took him under his tutelage. When the Xyz Dimension was invaded a year before the story, Yūshō encountered Edo Phoenix and they both Dueled. The result of the Duel was not revealed, but Yūshō's legs were crippled and he accidentally got transported by Edo to the Fusion Dimension in the process. Yūshō's sudden disappearance led Allen and the others to think he had abandoned them. You Show Duel School at Fusion Dimension Arriving at the Fusion Dimension, he saved Asuka Tenjōin from Juvenile Officers when she escaped from Academia with her friend before he collapsed. The two of them then opened You Show Duel School independent from Academia, sheltering former Academia Duelists who decided to escape from Academia and taught them his philosophy to bring smiles with Dueling. Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Yūshō was mentioned by Yūya and Reiji during their first Duel. Reiji said that he admired the Pioneer of Action Duels and rebuked Hokuto and Yaiba for insulting Yūya's father.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension" Yūshō is the idol of several characters in the series.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded! Shūzō Theatre" Xyz Dimension Arc Resistance and Lancers Discussion Yūshō was mentioned by Allen and Sayaka once knowing that Yūya was Yūshō's son during their discussion. Allen and Saya explained that Yūshō used to be their teacher and that he abandoned them when they were invaded by Academia, something that shocked Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Reunion with Yuzu .]] Yuzu, who got transported to the Fusion Dimension, was taken in by Asuka who had saved her from Academia Juvenile Officers. Asuka took her to You Show Duel School hideout and reunited her with Yūshō, who smiled upon seeing her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" He immediately recognized Yuzu, making her cry as she told him how much everyone worried about him. Yūshō apologized for making her worried and explained that before he arrived at the Fusion Dimension, he was at the Xyz Dimension. During the invasion, he met Edo, the Commander-in-Chief of Academia who transported him to Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Yuzu explained to Yūshō of what happened during his disappearance. Yūshō then revealed to Yuzu the reason of his disappearance three years ago: he heard the whole story about the dimension war from Reiji and agreed to help him. He was supposed to be sent to the Fusion Dimension, but instead got sent to the Xyz Dimension where he taught his students of his philosophy. Their peaceful days ended when Academia invaded a year ago. Their conversation was interrupted by two students who called for Yūshō for another check up of his condition, and he decided to continue the rest of the conversation later.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Fusion Dimension Arc Duel Against Dennis Moved by his students' determination to directly fight against Academia, Yūshō agreed and intended to go as well, unwilling to let his students fight by themselves. However, they were interrupted by Dennis and his squad, finding their hideout based on several eye witnesses. Remembering Dennis as his former student, Yūshō agreed to Dennis' challenge, commenting that Dennis hasn't grown at all since all he could was mesmerising his audience with his flashiness alone without any meaning conveyed through it. Yūshō started his turn by simply setting one card and then ended his turn, enraging Dennis who accused him of mocking him, but Yūshō told his former student that he always serious when it comes about entertaining people, and setting that one card was simply a preparation for his show. Dennis started his turn by summoning "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and used its effect to attack Yūshō twice. Before the attack could connect, Yūshō activated his set up trap card "Miracle Silk Hat" to hide himself inside one of two hats. He explained to Dennis if he attack the hat where he hide himself, he will receive 5000 damage that will defeated him instantly. Dennis attacked both hats with "Trapeze Magician's" effect, only to find that Yūshō was never in both hats. Yūshō used "Paper Doll" to replace himself in one of the hats to buy enough time for himself and his students to escape. Yūshō successfully escaped through another secret path with Asuka's help.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Kaito vs Dennis They both made it to the ship and Yūshō wanted Asuka to disembark so he could face Reo alone. But, Dennis caught up with them and challenged Yūshō again until Kaito arrived. Surprised, Yūshō learned from Kaito that Yūya opened Edo's heart and got Academia's army to rebuild the Xyz Dimension. He watched his students Duel each other and applauded both Duelists for their Duel. Yūshō tried to convince Dennis to join them, but refused and watched in dismay as his student sealed himself into a card. He caught the card and glanced at it with sadness.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Neo Galaxy Shining in the Darkness" Arriving at Avademia Yūshō arrived at Academia with Asuka and Kaito, wondering if they were walking into a trap when there were no Academia soldiers waiting for them. He suspected it was because Reo anticipated their arrival. Yūgo arrived and after briefly tangling with Kaito, he learned where Rin was. Yūshō tried to warn him that there might be a trap but Yūgo sped off. Kaito left to rescue Ruri, and Yūshō suggested to Asuka that they go to see Reo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" Yūshō reunited with Reiji and told him he's not planning to cause him any trouble this time. However, both groups were confronted by a boy,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia!" who Yūshō mistook for Yūya. He, Reiji, and Reira managed to pass the fence Sora lowered to block the boy off while Asuka faced him. He ask Reiji that who the was and learn he was Yūri. He then continued to go see the Professor with Reiji and Reira.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" They were then confronted by Academia students, who took them directly to the Professor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" Zarc's story Yūshō asked Leo why did he invade the Four Dimension Dragons for a "utopia". He reminded him that he's a genius that created the Solid Vision from scratch and that if didn't existed, Action Duels and his Entertainment Dueling wouldn't have either. He even told him that one encounter with Leo changed his fate and he still appreciate it now. However, he was surprised when Leo revealed that he didn't it and that it already existed. He also learned about the Original Dimension and how Leo created the Solid Vision, which caused Duel Monsters to evolve but lead to the world's ruin. He then learned about a Duelist named Zarc who destroyed the world after fusing with his four dragons, becoming the Supreme Dragon King Zarc due to the people's desires for violent Duels, shocking Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" Deck Entermate According to Edo Phoenix, Yūshō also uses a "Entermate" Deck, his ace monster being "Sky Magician". Others For a currently unknown reason, Yūshō carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World". Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Fusion Dimension